Reinicio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Satorou reinicio este mundo, al igual que Airi siente que algo cambia sin saber que.


Erased es uno de los mangas/anime/live action que me encanto, casi mentalmente por no haber escrito nada de ellos, aunque el fandom aquí es inexistente. Bueno yo soy así de loca. Esta gran obra de arte no me pertenece.

 **Reinicio**

Katagiri Airi conoció a Fujinuma Satoru un día nevado, al menos entre sus memorias. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que reconoció que era el chico que había ayudado hace algunos años en un hospital, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso lo veremos después. Airi lo conoció el día que fue despedida de su trabajo, ya que su jefa decía que sus fotografías no llegaban hacer click con el observador, sin conocer la historia que ella tenía.

Había pasado por mucho ese día y determinado hablar con alguien después de ver a su amiga de instituto.

Fue cuando lo vio bajo un puente.

Es curioso.

Técnicamente no lo conocía, eran dos completos desconocidos, pero aun así sus pies casi corrieron al encuentro con el hombre. Como si fuera la luz y ella una polilla, como si estuviera atrapada en una telaraña o fuera una abeja a la miel.

Si bien no tenía ninguna intención más que alegrar el día a un desconocido, su mente quedo en shock ante la sonrisa que le dio Fujinuma-san cuando la vio por primera vez.

Airi había tenido algo parecido a novios en el pasado, habían salido a algunas citas, tenido algunos pocos besos y conocido mucha gente, aun así no duraba mucho ya que los chicos siempre quieren una cosa o era tratada de forma inferior por su sueño, así que ella ni lenta o perezosa les pagaba una patada cuando pasaba alguna de las dos cosas.

Fue lo primero que pensó al ver esa sonrisa, porque aun así en todas sus citas, nunca había visto a un chico sonreírle de esa forma.

Con cariño.

Ternura.

Alegría.

Como si la hubiera estado esperando.

Entonces el acepta su invitación de esperar juntos a que pase la nieve, sentados en el suelo como dos niños, él la deja hablar. Como habla. Airi siempre fue de las que pensaba que aunque tuviera un pasado difícil, el presente es lo que importa y tu futuro te guía, ella era extrovertida, siempre reía y a veces algo torpe.

Fujinuma-san es muy reservado, no dice mucho sobre su persona y sus comentarios son esporádicos pero relacionados con el tema.

Así que la conversación la acapara ella, hasta que ambos ven las luces encenderse en la calle.

Es tarde.

Airi se sorprende de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, así que se levanta apurada sabiendo que aún tiene muchas que terminar.

Desde que era joven las amigas de Airi siempre le dijeron sobre sus deseos de hombre ideal, ella sinceramente nunca le dio mucha importancia, concentrada en cumplir su sueño, ningún hombre nunca pareció suficientemente interesante para ella. Aun así acepto algunas ideas de sus amigas, sobre tener a un hombre cariñoso, que le hiciera reír, que fuera un romántico y que fuera cercano a su edad.

Descubrió pronto que Fujinuma-san no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Pero…

—¿Intercambiarías números conmigo?—había pedido algo tímido cuando ella se despedía.

Sonrió antes de asentir y hacerlo.

Fujinuma-san tenía algo interesante que le hacía querer seguir hablando con él.

.

Fujinuma-san no le envía un mensaje después de su encuentro, el primer día lo toma normal y con calma, pero por algún motivo una semana después está desesperada. Sabe que es ridículo, que ella le dio su número a como él le dio el de ella, pero esperaba que el hombre le enviara algún mensaje al menos, ¿por qué?, no quería saberlo, solo quería hablar de nuevo con él.

Su trabajo está bien, la habían vuelto a contratar luego que la jefa le diera nuevas instrucciones ambas llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo. Ocupaba pagar la renta y comer, así que mientras llegaba un mejor empleo, no tenía muchas opciones.

Dos semanas después es cuando llega una llamada, que ella contesta sin ver el número debido a que estaba concentrada en cocinar algo decente para la cena.

—Katagiri-san—hablo una voz nueva pero familiar al otro lado.

Tira parte de los vegetales al suelo, pero no importa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, antes que su mente chillara y se pusiera en blanco.

—¡Presente!—grito antes si quiera de procesar que pasaba.

Silencio.

Un terrible y aterrador silencio.

Entonces Fujinuma-san se ríe al otro lado de la línea, ella grita avergonzada antes de cortar la llamada.

Eso había sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida, luego de su tropiezo el día de la graduación de su instituto.

Fujinuma tiene que llamar doce veces más, antes que ella se dignara a contestar.

.

La invita a comer a un lugar, dice que es uno no elegante y solamente para charlar un rato más. Airi no le importa, nunca fue una chica que le gustara mucho los lujos, aun así cuando se topan y la lleva por un camino familiar, no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver la pizzería donde trabajo varios años de su vida escolar. Su gerente quien aún la reconoce, la saluda cálidamente, antes de ver desconfiado a su acompañante. Airi ríe al pensar que es notoria la diferencia de edad, pues es mayor por ella más de 10 años.

Le explica que solo son amigos.

Las miradas siguen siendo incomodas, pero les deja comer la pizza que Fujinima ordeno en completa tranquilidad.

—Yo trabaje aquí hace algunos años—admite luego de que este la viera.

Él sonríe como si lo supiera, algo que no tiene sentido ya que no se conocían en ese entonces y no le había contado eso sobre su vida.

—Esta es la primera vez que vengo en esta vida—musita este de forma misteriosa.

Airi sabe que Fujinuma esconde muchas cosas de su vida, es un hombre mayor muy misterioso, alguien con el que no debería tener mucho contacto por que podría ser peligroso, o al menos eso pensaría alguien cuerdo.

Ya que cuando Fujinuma la invita a volver a salir, ella asiente extasiada.

.

Fujinuma es un famoso mangaka, lo descubre con total incredulidad al ver su nombre en una revista Jump que compro para una amiga, cuando llega esa tarde a su reunión habitual, este se sonroja levemente antes de aceptarlo. Fujinuma es un hombre famoso con mucho dinero, pero también es un hombre que no le gusta ser el centro de atención de los demás, es muy sencillo y humilde, con un gran corazón. Había visto como ayudo a un niño que se cayó, pero cuando ella comento algo, este se sonroja e evita el tema.

Es adorable.

Pasaron cuatro meses antes que le hiciera la famosa pregunta. Las citas entre ellos habían sido pocas por el trabajo del hombre, pero se encargaba siempre de mandarle mensajes, no eran cariñosos o amorosos, eran sobre cómo estaba ella o si había llegado bien de su trabajo, se preocupaba mucho por su persona.

—Ya era hora—admite cuando él le pidió que fueran pareja.

No fue romántico, fue en medio de un parque a medio día. Le había preguntado y puesto una cara obvia, de que su pensamiento fue en voz alta, algo que había descubierto al estar tanto tiempo con él.

Pero antes que se negara, acepta y lo toma del cuello de su camisa para robarle un beso, que había deseado desde hace suficiente tiempo.

Porque Fujinuma es muy recatado para esas cosas.

.

Le alegra que Satoru (como novia oficial debe llamarle por su nombre) no tuviera problemas para llamarle por el suyo, a pesar de su personalidad tímida, aunque recuerda que es bastante frio en algunos aspectos de su vida y tiene sentido. Airi aprovecha para ver a Satoru cuando puede, así que es normal verlo en su lugar de trabajo, ya que siempre pasa metido ahí, ahora con un anime para su manga, el hombre está muy entusiasmado.

Los que trabajan con su novio la miran extraño la primera vez que viene, tres meses luego de ser su novia oficial. Comprende que Satoru no solo es reservado con ella en ocasiones, sino que lo es diez veces más con los demás y nadie sabía de su existencia. No se enoja, pues cuando este la ve, simplemente sonríe y no la niega en ningún momento, así que supone que nunca apareció la oportunidad para que él lo comentara con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Suspira cuando preguntan su edad, pues luego llega la ola de críticas a su novio por salir con una chica menor.

Luego la madre de este aparece, se pone roja cuando esta la vuelve a ver.

—Tú eres Katagiri Airi-san—habla como si la conociera de siempre.

Así que descubre que Satoru si hablo de ella con otras personas, le hubiera gustado estar mejor presentada y no con ropa de trabajo, aun así la madre de su novio sonríe.

Luego ve a los compañeros de trabajo de su hijo, antes de fulminarlos y silenciando de golpe las palabras.

—No sé cómo el jefe consiguió una novia tan guapa con su carácter—comenta un valiente.

Para su sorpresa es Satoru quien le da un golpe en la cabeza, antes de presentarla ante los demás.

Todos son muy amables.

La incomodidad pronto pasa a su forma extrovertida de ser y risas entre todos.

.

Un día Satoru le cuenta parte de su vida, de la nada, sin ella pedirlo y simplemente una tarde junta entre ellos en un parque. Su rostro se sorprende cuando él le dice de su coma, musita algunos problemas de su infancia con un asesino y sus viejos amigos, pero lo que más le sorprende es decir que la conoció a ella levemente hace algunos años en un hospital. Ella se sonroja de la vergüenza por que no recuerda ese hecho, a lo que él sonríe acariciando su cabeza.

—No pasa nada—le dice con sinceridad, lo ve en sus ojos.

Pero ella esta avergonzada.

—Quisiera recordarte—gruñe de forma infantil a lo que su novio sonríe.

—Vamos por otro helado—dice de forma madura, seria e impersonal.

La sonrisa del hombre demuestra claramente un cariño, que le hace a ella sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de guindarse en su brazo.

La gente ve con curiosidad la pareja dispareja.

El serio y calmado, mientras ella risas y animada.

.

Ambos tienen una cita a la cual él está atrasado cinco minutos, por lo que se preocupa. Su novio siempre es muy puntual y Airi teme que le pasara algo, como siempre por ayudar alguna persona en su camino. Cuando este entra dos minutos después, suspira aliviada, pero su rostro se torna confundido al ver la expresión de incomodidad de su novio, seguido detrás de él por un chico rubio bastante apuesto, que parece de la edad de su novio.

Llegan juntos a la mesa del café que suelen visitar los viernes en la tarde, ella pestañea confundida viendo a su novio.

Pero este parece ver de mala forma al chico a su lado.

—Buenas tardes Katagiri-san mi nombre es Kobayashi Kenya—explica el chico con una sonrisa profesional.

El nombre lo reconoce, era uno de los amigos de los que hablaba Satoru.

Se levanta con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya conoces mi nombre, pero aun así, mi nombre es Katagiri Airi, un placer—se presenta con una leve reverencia.

Este sonreí complacido, Satoru lo ignora tomando asiento de mal humor.

Quien explica la situación es Kenya, como pidió que lo llamara, donde le explico que Satoru hace tiempo había faltado a sus reuniones de amigos y luego de atacarlo con preguntas, descubrieron que tenía novia. Entre el grupo todos parecían curiosos por saber quién era, así que como él era abogado y su amigo más cercano, lo siguió después de salir del trabajo para acompañarlos a su cita.

Dijo que se marcharía, pero ella negó diciendo que no importaba.

Era un amigo de Satoru, no lo trataría mal aunque no lo fueran.

Luego de una hora de amena charla entre ambos, donde Satoru claramente no participaba, conoció muchas cosas de la infancia de su novio que la madre de este no había contado. Se disculpó por una llamada de su trabajo para salir a contestarla, cuando entro se detuvo en medio del pasillo, donde escucho parte de la conversación.

Ella no era cotilla y sabía que eso no era bueno, pero las palabras de Kenya la detuvieron.

—No sabía que eras un pedófilo Satoru, más te vale no hacer nada malo a la chica, se buena una buena joven—

Apretó los puños.

Siempre le habían dicho sobre lo mal visto que era que saliera con un hombre tan mayor, aun así en todos esos momentos era Satoru quien la calmaba, diciendo que no importaba lo que dijeran.

Pero ahora era su amigo.

¿Diría algo diferente?

Satoru le había respetado desde el inicio, jamás le faltó al respeto y sinceramente era ella quien comenzaba la mayor parte de sus besos, no entendía como las personas eran tan rápidas para hablar.

—No es algo ilegal así que no veo tu comentario importante—respondió su novio calmado.

Kenya suspiro.

—No la lastimes, nunca te conocimos una novia…por motivos obvios…pero ahora eres un hombre de nuevo en la sociedad, no hagas ninguna tontera—

—…—

—Satoru—

—Tranquilo Kenya…conozco Airi, del otro mundo y jamás la lastimaría—

¿Otro mundo?

Poco después ella apareció con una sonrisa y la animada charla se volvió a renovar.

¿Qué otro mundo?

.

Una nevada provoca que ella termine en medio del departamento de Satoru sin poder salir, con un año de relación, no es la primera vez que pasa por ahí, pero si la primera noche. Algo nerviosa acepta las ropas de su novio y se cambia, para completa tristeza, sin producir un cambio cuando él la ve. En su lugar hace su estancia lo mejor posible y ambos terminan en la sala viendo la serie que el mismo escribió, ahora en animación.

Sobre héroes.

No se sorprende.

Su novio es un fanático de los héroes, claro que tenía sus favoritos, pero era tan fiebre para incluso investigar sobre algunos occidentales.

—Nee Satoru—comienza cuando el ending aparece.

El hombre gira a verla con total calma, ella aprieta las rodillas sobre su pecho.

—Hace unas semanas cuando nos vimos con Kenya…escuche que decían algo sobre el otro mundo—musito luego de que explicara mil veces que no era su intención escucharlos.

Satoru permanece muy callado.

—¿Crees en la magia Airi?—pregunto Satoru.

Ladea el rostro confundido, antes de escuchar la más fantástica historia de ficción que pensó oír, descubriendo que no era de ficción.

Que era la historia de su novio.

.

Airi comienza a tener sueños extraños, era como revivir su vida desde joven, con algunos cambios en ella. En sus sueños vagos, aparece Satoru, como si trabajara con ella en la pizzería, como si ambos salieran a comer con su madre, como si este llegara con sangre en sus manos, como si hubiera un incendio y muchas alarmas de policía.

Al despertar sus sueños desaparecen.

Pero estuvieron ahí.

Ella lo sabe.

Satoru se preocupa por ella, siempre le trae té cuando se van a ver y permite que se duerma sobre su hombro por que no duerme en las noches. Una vez la llevo sobre su espalda cuando ella se durmió en media cita.

—Sueño contigo…con sangre…con la policía—musita en medio de su departamento cuando él la llevo de regreso.

Su rostro permanece serio, como si fuera otra persona y muchos años más viejo.

—Gracias por siempre confiar en mi Airi—le susurra antes que ella entre en una penumbra de sueños.

.

Los sueños con el tiempo desaparecen, pero siempre tienen una pequeña neblina en su parte posterior de su cerebro. Aun así aprende a dormir mejor y todo mejora. Conoce a los demás amigos de Satoru poco después, fue encantador conocer a Kayo y su pequeña hijo Mirai, todos parecían alegres de ver a Satoru con alguien y siempre habían comentarios para molestarlo, que funcionaban a la perfección, casi como los de la madre de este.

—Satoru me salvo cuando era niña, siempre será mi héroe—murmuro Kayo cuando estuvieron a solas.

Le mira intensamente a ella, provocando que se sonrojara.

—Satoru nunca quiso estar con nadie (todos intentamos alguna vez reunirlo con alguien más) pero se nota lo mucho que te ama, espero puedas cuidarlo bien Katagiri-chan, él es un chico que merece ser feliz—susurro antes de marcharse.

Ella volteo a ver a Satoru, quien era atacado por Kenya con comentarios maliciosos.

Sonrió.

Porque sí.

Satoru solía tener mal humor, era callado y muy reservado, luego de tanto tiempo de noviazgo apenas lo conocía bien, le gustaba hacer las cosas solo y no le gustaba su propio reconocimiento sobre otros. Pero eso no era todo, su forma de mostrar cariño era con preocupación, siempre le tendía la mano a la hora de cruzar la calle, sin verla obviamente, escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras y en su casa siempre le traía una manta para que estuviera caliente.

No era un hombre carismático.

Pero era el chico para ella.

Lo amaba, tal vez desde el momento que lo conoció o tal vez desde antes, en otro mundo como él le explico.

Cuando Satoru llego a su lado, ella sonrió grandemente antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Este se puso rojo como un tomate y los demás amigos aullaron de la risa, diciendo que Airi era la ganadora de avergonzarlo.

Su novio bufo.

Aun así siempre le dio la sonrisa que ella tanto amaba.

.

Ambos se casaron, había una nevada ese día, provocando que todo fuera blanco. Camino por el pasillo con ese vestido sencillo, admirando la recepción con los seres queridos de ambos, pero lo que más le gusto, fue la mirada de cariño que tenía Satoru, como el primer día que se conocieron bajo ese puente legalmente.

Ella sonríe.

Él lo hace más que de costumbre.

Sus amigos disfrutan.

La madre de este sonríe antes de abrazarlos a ambos.

Ese día fue un buen día.

Porque mientras bailaban una canción, por insistencia de todos los invitados.

—Te amo Airi—le susurra en su oído y ella siente que sus piernas tiemblan de la emoción.

No es que no lo supiera, cada día le demostraba con acciones cuanto la quería, pero siempre era dulce escucharlo.

.

Poco después Satoru le dice te amo a otra personas más que a ella, pero no puede culparlo, ya que al igual que su esposo la ama a ella, también está completamente enamorado de su hijo Yuuki.

Entonces ella los ve jugando en la sala, aunque el bebé apenas si pudiera comprender que pasaba a su alrededor con tres meses de nacido.

Pero ella entiende a Satoru, quien no recuerda a su padre y admite que le dará todo lo que no pudo tener a su hijo.

Es cuando lo ve sonreír de oreja a oreja con su primogénito, que descubre que tal vez todo el dolor que tuvo que vivir su esposo, todo lo que hizo por los demás, ahora viene en pagos cada día.

Fue un buen reinicio el que hizo.

Pues ahora todo está en su lugar.

 **Fin**

 _Siempre pensé que Satoru quedaría con Kayo, pero luego de ver como las cosas se montaban, la pareja que hizo con Airi me pareció preciosa._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
